Different
by JustMelody321
Summary: And you realize that maybe those two words were never the same. They were always going to be...well you know...Different. *Dasey* One Shot


**Yes I know I haven't updated "Beyond the Sea" but its coming very soon, don't worry. Oh and be sure to check out my other Multi Chapter Fanfic "My Best Friends Wedding" it's a Mashley (Michael Seater/ Ashley Leggat).**

**Anyway this one shot its kinda different than my other fanfics and I kinda of proud of this one. So enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own LWD.**

**

* * *

**

You're watching her.

She's walking down the aisle. And she looks beautiful, but then again she always does. She's wearing a white gown. It doesn't surprise you that it's big and fluffy and she looks like a princess.

You take a quick glance at the guy standing next to you. He's beaming and so is she.

You see her eyes flicker to yours and she seems to notice your serious frown. And for her sake you quickly place on a fake smile. And though she knows it isn't real she accepts it anyway.

Yeah, you're the best man and you're still not sure why even after all that time. She never did tell you why.

You wonder how your life has gotten to where is it now. You're confused and hurt. But you won't say anything, you never do. And you probably never will.

Why? Maybe cause even after the non ending pranking and fighting. There was always something there you never wanted to admit to.

And then when the time came that you were finally brave enough to tell her that she meant the world to you. That you loved only her. She dropped the bomb and tells you she's getting married.

And she looked so happy and you realize that maybe you would've never made her that happy.

Then somehow you end up here. Watching her exchange her vows with _him_.

You admit he's alright. Way better than the guys she dated in high school. Kind, smart, funny and even a little rich.

He's just her type. He's type of guy who'd agree with everything she say and even though you get sick of him and then wish you were him. You still know she be happy.

You keep thinking about the past. And still think you're stupid for never telling her. You think about what would have happened if you had told her, if you hadn't waited.

But you know. She would have complained about the family's feelings, and how they were family, and of how you were her brother. You would have told her that they were _step siblings _that it was different. She'd say those two words were the same that they meant they same thing. And then afterwards you and her would never speak again. You know.

Its time for the kiss. That's it you've lost her. There's nothing more you can do.

You think about the future. You'll probably drink too much at the reception, maybe pass out. But you know that when your sober again all those feelings will reappear.

But you'll continue with your life. Bitter and depressed and maybe in a couple years you'll see her again and she'll have a baby with her and it's _his. _And there all so happy that it makes you sick.

And then suddenly your eyes pop open. And you can barely breathe. It's dark but the light in the hallway helps a bit. You realize your back in your old high school bedroom. And it was all a dream, its still the night of your high school graduation.

You try going back to sleep. But then how can you, after _that_.

After a bit of tossing and turning you give up and decide to go downstairs.

You head into the kitchen and you grab something to eat. And there's something on the counter and your pick it up and you realize it's a browser of the university. _Queens_. The one you and her will be heading to next fall.

And suddenly she appears. And you think your dreaming again. You pinch yourself and you know your not.

She talks about university and of how excited she is to be going. And then you hear it.

"You are the most annoying brother"

You remind her, your not. You tell her that four letter word. That somehow mean the world to you.

She smiles and tells you it's the same thing. And your heart breaks just like it did when she said "I do".

You give her this heartbreaking frown and tells she right. It's always been the same to her. It will always be the same.

Maybe not to you but you won't let her know. She'll never know.

She hesitates but smiles anyway. And she continues to talk about dating your hockey team. She's teasing, you know that.

She's getting closer to you. And you're thinking that if you don't tell her now, you'll end up where you did in the dream. Sad, alone, without her.

She stops in front of you, and you notice she dangerously close. She notices it too. But she doesn't move back. And you're thinking its now or never.

You lean in and place your lips upon hers.

Upon _your_ Casey.

And you pull back and then lean in again and the kiss becomes more passionate, more fearse. You pull back once more and you look at her and she's blushing. You tell her, you finally tell her that you love her, you always have and probably you always will.

And she looks up at you with you deep in thought. And then she smiles and kisses you again.

And you realize that maybe those two words were never the same. They were always going to be… well you know …

Different.


End file.
